Soul x Maka: Perfection is an Illusion
by XxGuardianAngel47xX
Summary: Maka and Soul realize that they have loved each other since they first met, but what will happen when others find out about this love? this is my first attempt at a story, ever! so rate please, criticize me on where it needs fixing and i will upload the 2nd chapter soon. btw, i am a major newb when it comes to this website, i do not know how to add a 2nd chapter. tell me how plz!


Normal P.O.V

Maka lay on the couch, having just gotten back from a day in the DWMA. She was exhausted. Her partner, Soul, was hanging out with Black Star. Just as she was about to drift into slumber, the door slammed open revealing a sweaty, tired, death scythe.

Maka's P.O.V

"Soul, how was the game?" I asked, referring to his love of basketball.

"It was fine, not as much fun without you there, though." He said in response. I took a second to replay his words in my mind. _"Did he really just say that to me?"_ I thought.

"Oh, and what is that supposed to mean?" I said, rolling onto her stomach so I could face him. "Nothing, nothing. Just that a basketball game is more fun with you there. Is that all? Or do I need to repeat it for you again?" Soul said. Something about it wasn't right though. Maybe how he wouldn't look me in the eye. I was only a few feet away from him, as he had walked towards the couch so he could watch TV. I rolled over, but when I did my red plaid skirt lifted up; revealing my underwear. "Ahh!" I squeaked as I tried to pull my skirt back down. When I did I rolled off the couch, landing flat on my face.

Soul P.O.V

I stared at her lying on the floor. She looked so childish, so clumsy, so needy. Maka flipped over at sat on her butt, rubbing her nose. I got off the couch to pick her up._ "Damn, she looks so cute like that."_

Normal P.O.V

As Soul bent down to pick her off the ground, Maka stood up to brush off. As they did, their lips touched. Maka pulled back immediately, blushing furiously. Soul left his lips hanging out a bit. He tried to pull back before she noticed that he was lingering. "I-I-I- Sorry!" She yelped and ran to her room, slamming the door behind her. Soul stood there, a smirk on his face. A few of his teeth jutted out of his lips.

Maka P.O.V

Trembling, I sat in the corner. My eyes watered as I tried to fight back the tears. _"Why did he wait as if he was expecting more? Does he like me? Surely I don't like him, do I?"_ As a million thoughts ran a marathon through my head, there was a small knock on the door. "Maka?" Soul asked. "Y-y-y-yes?" I replied. My voice cracked and trembled. "Can I come in?" Soul asked. He had a worried tone to his voice. "N-N-Nooo…" I said. She immediately regretted it. I wanted him to come in. I wanted him to comfort me, hold me close. "Well, too bad." Soul said as the door slowly opened.

Soul P.O.V

I looked around for her, not seeing her on the bed or at her desk. _"Where the hell is she?"_ I thought. A small, stifled cry emitted from the corner next to her bed. I rushed over, only to see Maka sitting there, dry tears on her cheeks. She looked up and saw me staring at her. This only made wet, warm tears replace her old crusty ones. "What's wrong?" He stooped down to wipe away her tears. Maka looked away from me and sobbed louder. _"Dammit, Maka. Don't cry. Please don't cry."_ I bit my lip. I could feel my face drop as Maka turned so that she couldn't see me. "What is wrong?" I asked, a bit more forcefully. Maka turned to face me. Her eyes reddened and her hair was a matted mess. She was a mess.

Maka's P.O.V

He was sitting there, looking at me. There was a hint of concern in those crimson eyes. I couldn't help it. He was so damn cute sitting like that. _"I can't keep ignoring my feelings. It is impossible."_ She lunged herself into his embrace. Sobbing violently on his shoulder. Her tears streamed down his leather jacket.

Soul's P.O.V

I wrapped my arms around her small, frail body. It was a little more awkward than it used to be. Time had been nice to her. Her chest had grown from hardly noticeable, to boys staring at her in the halls. _"My meister. My beautiful, Maka. I am sorry that I always teased you. I am sorry for all the hurt I gave you. My Maka."_ I thought this, but all I said was "What is wrong, Maka?" I inhaled deeply. She smelled of strawberries. Freshly picked and dripping juice. "I-I-I-I'm Sorry!" Maka sobbed before burying her face deep in my neck. Her warm breath sent goose bumps down my arms. "What is there to be sorry about?" I asked her. I was enjoying this moment. She seemed so frail in my arms. "I-I-I- I didn't mean to! Ahhn-kkaahh-srr-"She was trying to keep from bursting into another round of tears. "Don't cry. I don't like to see my beautiful meister cry." I thought. Or at least I thought I thought it. Realizing I couldn't take the words back, I squeezed Maka tighter to my body. All I could do was hope she didn't her me.

Maka P.O.V

I stopped crying. I dislodged my head from the crook in Soul's head. I looked at him in the eyes. Well, I hope they were. The warm tears blurred my vision. "What?" I said. I wiped my nose with my sleeve. Soul drooped his head and fiddled with his head. I found it weird that the once confident Soul would droop to something so simple. He glanced up at me, his hair in his face. His cheeks were a bright cherry red. _"Did I hear him right?"_ I thought. He lifted his head at stared at me. His eyes were duller than they had been in years. I almost took pity on him.

Soul's P.O.V

I was so embarrassed. _"Shit! She heard me! Not cool! Not cool!" _

Normal P.O.V

Maka leaned in closer to Soul. "So, do you like me then? Or do you just find me attractive, like how you found Blair attractive?" Soul dropped his head again. He didn't know what to say.

_More to be found out, in the next chapter. _


End file.
